If im a Selecao for a day
by RadiantAliens
Summary: Bila Nobless Oblige berada di tangan sang Protagonis. May contain GaJe-ness , OOC . Author #1 fic! errr terserah mau review apa tidak..uaaarrgh malu! *lebay*


**Hellooo eperibodeh (everybody) . Fiuh , akhirnya berani juga buat nge post fic ini.**

**Oke,to da point langsung. Fic ini terinspirasi setelah aku nonton beberapa episode anime Higashi no Eden (Eden of the East) . Karena melihat hp Takizawa yang super ajaib itu , keluar deh ide-ide aneh.**

**Pada awalnya banget , aku pengennya meng-crossover Higashi no Eden dengan Gundam00 , tapi karena belum sepenuhnya mengerti pada plot line Higashi no Eden , jadi hanya ku crossover dengan Persona4 ,yang kupikir sedikit lebih gampang . Tapi , crossover fic ini tidak melibatkan satupun karakter dari Higashi no Eden! Aku hanya minjem (?) Hp nya para Selecao ke fic ini , yang kalau gak salah namanya Nobless Oblige . Oke deh , pliz enjoy!**

**(Oiya! Satu lagi….ada sih sedikiiiiiit crossover dengan anime SenBasa (Sengoku Basara) di fic ini ….)**

**Saya masih amatir dalam menulis cerita , jadi mohon ma'af sebesar-besarnya bila ada kata-kata yang kurang berkenan atau typos atau semacamnya .**

**Contain : OOCs TT_TT **

**

* * *

**  
- **If im a Selecao (for a day)** – Part 1

By : Hungry Bunny

PG : sapa aja boleeeh baca

Seperti biasa , Souji Seta sedang bermalas-malasan di sofa kecil layaknya Garfield , si kucing oren yang tambun itu . Sambil melahap sebungkus animal cracker , ia menonton sinetron drama favoritnya , _" ~ Toshie and Matsu ~ Maeda Love Adventure "_ yang sekarang sudah menayangkan episode yang ke-570 nya di Season 30 .

" Inuchiyooo - sammaaaa~ ! " , seru sang Cewek

" Maaaatsuuu ~ ! " , pacarnya membalas . Pasangan itu sedang bergandengan tangan , sambil berlari jumpalitan di padang bunga yang indah . Background music biola mengalun indah...

" HEH! KALIAN BERDUA , STOP! " , terdengar teriakan seorang satpam memecah BGM yang lagi asyik-asyiknya diputar .

" uuaaaaa! " , dan dimulailah adegan kejar-kejaran antara satpam dengan dua orang itu .

" DASAR! GAK LIAT ADA TUH PAPAN APA? " , geram sang Satpam .

Ternyata , pasangan bodoh itu sedang berlarian di sebuah taman bunga yang jelas-jelas ada sebuah papan peringatan tertancap di tengah-tengah taman , yang bertuliskan : " DILARANG MENGINJAK BUNGA " .

" hhh...gak ada acara lain apa ya? " , keluh Souji sambil mengangkat remote tv dan menekan tombolnya.

PIP! ~ ( terdengar BGM yang amat familiar ...) ~

Sekarang acara belanja yang selalu tayang tiap hari Minggu itu yang terpapang di layar . Souji berniat untuk mengganti channel lagi , tapi gara-gara tangannya yang berminyak sehabis memegang animal crackers , remote itu terloncat dari genggamannya dan terjatuh ke lantai . Terlanjur jatuh dan rasa malas yang menguasainya , Souji menghela nafas pasrah sambil menonton acara membosankan itu...

" Paaagi semuanya! selamat datang di acara home shopping _TANAKA'S AMAZING COMMODITIES -SPECIAL-_ ! dengan saya Tanaka sebagai host , akan mengabulkan semua permintaan andaaaa! " .

"ngibul..." , raut wajah Souji terlihat semakin lama semakin bete.

" sekarang , kita akan persembahkan produk-produk hari ini ! Oh tunggu! ternyata hanya satu produk yang kita promosikan sekarang..."

Souji mulai ngantuk. Mau tidur tapi nggak bisa...

" _NOBLESS OBLIGE!_ limited edition! " .

Tiba-tiba sebuah gambar handphone yang berbentuk amat sangat unik terpapang di layar. Warnanya hitam dengan sebuah lambang timbangan tertera di bagian belakangnya , dan terhiasi dengan warna putih dan biru di bagian lainnya .

" waow , mereknya apa tuh ? " , tanya Souji yang bebinar-binar melihat handphone tersebut . Sang host lalu melanjutkan...

" Handphone ini adalah persembahan dari perusahaan _ATO_ . Dilengkapi dengan kamera 30.5 megapixel , memori internal 5,000 Gb dan bonus memori external 10,000 Gb . Baterai dengan kekuatan unlimited dan kecepatan browsing hingga 600,000,000 Mbps dan berbagai fitur menakjubkan lainnya! " , seru sang host .

"waaaoooowwww..." , mulut Souji terbuka lebar ampe gigi-gigi depannya rontok . Belum pernah dia lihat hape secanggih itu.

'pasti harganya puluhan juta yen...' pikirnya . Mana mungkin dia bisa beli dengan uang sakunya yang selalu pas-pasan itu .

" EITS! jangan langsung manyun dulu buat yang duit jajannya pas-pasan melulu! " , sang Host memperingati sambil menunjuk ke kamera . " apakah anda semua lupa bahwa hari ini adalah Edisi Special TANAKA'S AMAZING COMMODITIES ? apakah anda lupa bahwa di saat Edisi Spesial , barang yang dipromosikan hanya satu tetapi harganya **CUMA-CUMA**? "

" WUAAPPAAA? " , Souji teriak lebay . Sekarang semua gigi di dalam mulutnya rontok semua . Ia buru-buru mencari handphone nya , Eh ternyata tergeletak di lantai . Dengan secepat kilat , ia ambil dan mulai menekan nomor hotline acara tadi .

" HALO! HALO? SAYA PESAN HANDPHONE ITU! KIRIM SEKARANG JUGA , GPL ! " , teriak Souji ke handphone yang tidak berdosa itu .  
**.**

**.**

'...tunggu , kok nggak ada bunyi-bunyi operatornya yah? ' pikir Souji . Ia perhatikan lagi handphone yang digenggamnya . Souji langsung berteriak frustasi , karena yang tadi diteriakinya bukan handphone miliknya , melainkan remote tv yang tadi jatuh di lantai .

"UUAAAA MANA HAPE GUE? MANA MANA MANA MANA MANAAA ?" , Souji mulai jumpalitan keliling kamar mencari hape nya .

di kolong sofa gak ada , di meja belajar gak ada , di tong sampah gak ada , di lemari buku gak ada - " TIDAAAAAKKK! " .

di tengah kegilaan-eh maksudnya kesulitan , tangan Souji secara tidak sadar menepuk celananya . TUK TUK lah , sepertinya ada sesuatu di dalam saku celana Souji ….

di rogohlah saku itu...ternyata...

"YESSSS!" , ketemu juga tuh hape...dari tadi kek , capek deeeeh .

Lebih cepat dari sebelumnya , Souji menekan nomor-nomor di hapenya . Sempat salah nomor , ia tekan lagi . Salah lagi , ia tekan lagi ...terus berulang hingga empat kali. Kesempatan semakin sempit...tapi akhirnya ia tersambung juga dengan hotline .

" HALO! HALO? SAYA PESAN HANDPHONE ITU! KIRIM SEKARANG JUGA , GPL – GE PE EEELLLLL ! " , teriak Souji yang jauh lebih heboh dari sebelumnya.

Hotline tersebut membalas . "sayang sekali..." . Raut wajah Souji langsung memucat kayak orang stroke dadakan mendegar respon tersebut .

" ANDA PELANGGAN PERTAMA YANG MEMESAN! " .

"eh? a-apa?"

"pesanan anda akan segera dikirim . terimakasih sudah bergabung dalam acara Tanaka's Commodities show! "

dan terputuslah sambungan telepon Souji dengan hotline...

**ToBeContinued….:P (?)  
**

* * *

**  
Apakah ini terlalu geje untuk dilanjutkan…..? pliz sempatkan untuk me-ripiu….BUT NO FLAMES! Nanti saya bisa jantungan…..**

**Sungguh sungguh minta ma'af kalo geje! TTATT**

**oiya , buat yang belum tau seperti apa bentuk Hp Nobless Oblige , silahkan tonton _higashi no eden_ . **

**Kerennya , hape nya bener2 ada dan bisa dipake buat nelpon , sms-an dll...tapi harganya -beuh! Harga rumah author saja sudah dilewati! Juga , sudah termasuk collector items yang langka , sehingga SUSAH! Banget buat nyari nya.**


End file.
